Treedome Fire
by WWESpongefan
Summary: Some evil geniuses will do just about anything. Plankton finds out that Spongebob has a crush on Sandy and then comes up with a plan to put her life in danger in a distraction so he could get the formula. How low can you go?


**Treedome Fire**

The day started off like any other day. Spongebob would usually come and visit Sandy on Sundays since he didn't have to work. Sandy would try to do some experiments before he came so she wouldn't be so busy and like all the other times that he came over she was busy making cookies. One day a certain one eyed evil master mind was up to no good as usual. This plan he had was actually a good one. Since the Krusty Krab was closed on Sundays he thought that it would be the perfect time to steal the formula. He knew that Spongebob would still come by to check up on the formula so he had to do something to distract Spongebob. So recently he had been spying on Spongebob to see if there was anything that would distract him. He watched Spongebob one Sunday as he went over to Sandy's treedome with flowers. Then an idea hit him.

"So… it appears that Spongebob has a crush on the squirrel. I've been watching him lately Karen and it seems to me that the only place that he loves more than the Krusty Krab is going over to see her in that… dome thingy."

Then as usual Karen responds.

"Ok so what does this have to do with anything?"

"My point is he cares about this girl… maybe even more than the Krusty Krab. This gives me a diabolical idea."

"What would that be Plankton?"

"Well she lives in that dome so she can breathe air. So I was thinking that I'll do a little sabotage and trap her in there. Then when Spongebob comes to see her… it will look like a tragic accident. He'll be so emotionally unstable that I can steal the formula without him even knowing."

"That's a good plan, but do you really have to mess with the guy's heart like that? If anything happened to her…"

"He would be depressed for life. Listen Karen I don't care what I have to do to get that formula, but I do anything and everything. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go put my plan in motion."

Karen was about to say something else because she didn't like his plan but Plankton walked out the door any way.

Sandy was getting ready for Spongebob to come over so she decided to do some quick chemical work. These chemicals required heat and since she was so busy she put it on a low temperature. She knew that she didn't want a chemical fire because chemical fires get worse if they come in contact with water so she made sure she put it on a low temperature. She went back inside her tree and started the cookies. Her tree was really messy so she thought she would put the cookies on a low temperature so she could clean before Spongebob came. She went upstairs to her room to clean in there first. While she was busy Plankton somehow got inside the treedome by squeezing himself under the two outside doors. He knew that he had to act fast since he couldn't breathe air. He spotted Sandy's chemicals and ran over to them.

"It's time to begin the mission."

He sees the temperature knob and he turns it as high as it will go.

"Operation Chemical Fire is a go."

He was about to leave when he smelled the cookies coming from inside the tree.

"Hey I smell cookies. That gives me another idea."

He walks over to Sandy's main door and slides underneath it. He notices the mess all around.

"I guess Karen was right about one thing. All geniuses are slobs; I meant to clean the attic. Oh well back on the mission."

He goes into the kitchen and turns the oven all the way up.

"Ok Operation Kitchen Fire is a go; now for one more thing."

Sandy already had the door to her room closed but Plankton noticed an outside lock and locked it Once Plankton got back downstairs he went and locked the main door to her tree so she couldn't get out.

"Now she won't escape her tree; now to get out of here."

Plankton makes his way out of her tree and out of her treedome as fast as he could. As fast as things were heating up, he wouldn't want to be in there when those chemicals explode or when her kitchen caught on fire. Sandy was unaware of anything that just happened so when she decided to take a break from cleaning to check on her experiment and the cookies she noticed that it seemed a lot hotter in her treedome. It was starting to get uncomfortably hot and that is when she decided to go downstairs. Right before she got to her door a big explosion was heard right outside of her window. She looked out her window and noticed a huge fireball and smoke from her chemical table.

"I've got to get out there and stop that fire."

What she didn't know was that there was also a kitchen fire downstairs and it was spreading faster than the chemical fire. Then she could smell the smell of burning cookies downstairs and realized that there was also a fire in her kitchen. She was worried that the fire could be coming right for her. She had to get out of there, she went to open her door but found out that she couldn't. Now she was getting scared because it was getting hotter and harder to breathe with all the smoke around. She couldn't get to a phone to call for help because her phone was downstairs. She began to panic because she didn't know what to do. The only thing she could think of was jump out her window. She looked outside at the fire below; she could possibly land in the fire or hurt herself by jumping. What she didn't know was that help was already on the way. Spongebob was not too far from her treedome and as he was coming down the road ne noticed something odd. Usually he would see the rest of the ocean world and her tree through a clear glass dome. What he saw instead horrified him, he saw the explosion happen and now he saw a big fireball and smoke all around. He instantly panicked and took off running as fast as he could towards the treedome. A few other people saw the scene but didn't know what to do; the Bikini Bottom fire department couldn't fight this fire because it was in an air locked dome. One guy saw Spongebob running towards the treedome and noticed that he was about to go inside.

"Are you crazy man… there is a whole bunch of air and fire in there. Plus a whole bunch of smoke, the fire department is even too scared to go in there. You don't stand a chance."

Spongebob turned around and gave a quick response before going in.

"I have to do something. Sandy is in there I know it, I'm not just going to stand by and watch her die, I've got to try to save her. If I die… at least it will be with me trying to save her."

Some people watched in amazement as Spongebob entered the burning home. One of the firefighters noticed this and told the others.

"That is one brave guy… risking his life to find this girl. He's braver than any of us put together. We can't fight this fire with water any way otherwise the fire will get worse. Still let's hope that they make it out alive."

It was just a few moments before Spongebob showed up that Sandy decided to jump from her window. She thought that the only way to get out would be through the window. So she jumps, but lands on her right ankle. Luckily she didn't land in the fire, but she saw smoke all around. When she landed she felt like her ankle snapped. She tried to get up but it was too painful. Her ankle had to be either sprained or broken. She was still scared and tried crawling her way out, but she saw smoke all around. She didn't know where the fire was at so she began to panic again. She began to feel dizzy and it got harder to breathe with all of the smoke in the air. Just as she began to pass out she heard one of her outside doors open and someone shouting her name. She could barely hear the voice over the roar of the fire. She wanted to yell back but she couldn't, her lungs were filled with smoke and she couldn't breathe anymore, she passed out. Spongebob was trying to look for her in the smoke covered dome. He yelled for her hoping that she would hear him.

"Sandy! Where are you!?"

He started to crawl underneath the smoke looking for the door to her tree or her window. He reaches her door but finds it locked. He keeps looking around for her anyway. That's when he saw her; she was lying on the ground not moving. He began to panic thinking that she was already dead, but had an idea.

"I've got to get Sandy to that island above Bikini Bottom. She needs air… I just hope I'm not too late."

He grabs Sandy and starts dragging her to the outside door. He noticed that there was something wrong with her ankle and realized that she must have jumped from her window. He found Sandy's air suit and helmet and grabbed that. He had to set it down as he dragged her out of the treedome. A large crowd gathered because they were all concerned. Once he got outside with her they automatically started cheering because they both made it out. Their cheers soon faded once they realized that Sandy wasn't breathing. One of the firefighters came up to him and asked him a question.

"Is she… dead?"

Spongebob had a worried look on his face but responded anyway.

"I don't know, but I've got to get her up on that island so she can get some fresh air."

Spongebob grabbed her the best way that he could and began swimming up to the surface. He could see the island just a few feet away and began swimming towards the shore. He placed her on her back on the sand and listened for a pulse, there wasn't one so Spongebob had to do CPR on her. At first it seemed like it wasn't working so Spongebob began to lose it.

"No… Sandy! Don't you die on me! You can't leave me… I love you Sandy! Don't die on me!"

He continues with CPR and is starting to wonder if he would save her or not. Then just when he was about to give up Sandy opens her eyes and starts gasping for air and coughing. Some of it was water and some of it was smoke. It took her a few seconds but she finally got things under control.

"S… Spongebob is that you?"

"Sandy! You're breathing again."

"How did I end up here? The last thing I remember was passing out from all of that smoke in the treedome."

"I found you Sandy and I knew I had to get you somewhere where you could breathe air… but you weren't breathing so I had to…"

"What?"

"I had to do CPR on you Sandy… I hope that's not too… awkward."

"Too awkward… You saved my life Spongebob! Thank you."

"Sure… no problem."

They both looked at each other for a moment and then hugged each other. They both started crying.

"Oh Sandy… I thought I lost you. How did this happen?"

"I don't know… one minute everything was under control and the next thing I knew… there was fire everywhere. My treedome! I bet it's completely destroyed by now."

She starts to cry harder.

"W… What am I going to do Spongebob?"

"I don't know Sandy, but we'll figure something out. All that matters to me is that you're safe."

Sandy realized that she was still hugging him; she had never hugged him that long. They were closer then they had ever been before and the moment just seemed right. Their faces were only inches apart and the last thing that Spongebob said stuck with her. She knew he loved her and she loved him so her lips met his as she kissed him and brought him closer. Spongebob didn't want it to end, especially since he almost lost her. He wanted things to stay like this forever, but he soon realized what was going to happen. Since Sandy's treedome was destroyed, Sandy would have no choice but to move back to Texas, but it was still better than her being dead. He broke the kiss as this thought came over him.

"You're going to have to move back to Texas… aren't you Sandy?"

"Well my treedome has been destroyed so where else am I supposed to live?"

"You could live with me Sandy."

"What?"

"I know… it's weird, but you can still stay in Bikini Bottom this way?"

"How am I supposed to do that? I don't have my air suit or helmet, and besides… I can't let you do that."

"I grabbed your suit and helmet when we got out of there. It's really no trouble Sandy… I love you."

It took Sandy a moment but she responded back with a smile and a hug.

"I love you too Spongebob, but are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure Sandy. I would do anything for you. You can stay with me I really wouldn't mind, and Gary wouldn't either. He likes you too you know."

Sandy laughs a little at this but finally agrees.

"Well… ok then if it's alright with you and Gary. I'll just need my suit and helmet first."

"Ok hang on Sandy I'll be right back."

The crowd that was down at the treedome saw Spongebob come back down and they asked him if he saved Sandy or not.

"Sandy is fine, but if she is still going to live down here she's going to need her helmet and air suit. That's what I'm down here for. What I'm just wondering about now is how this fire started"

The fire that was in Sandy's treedome had finally burned out and the firefighters went to investigate. One of them came out and explained it.

"I can answer that… Chemical and Kitchen fires cannot be put out with water and they just have to burn themselves out, I'm sure your friend or girlfriend is a smart girl, but it's not very smart to leave things unattended at such high temperatures."

One of the other firefighters came out with more information.

"Hang on there… I would say that this fire was set on purpose because just by the table where the chemicals were I found really small footprints nearby and in the kitchen we found really small fingerprints on the stove setting."

Then it started to hit Spongebob.

"Small footprints and fingerprints… Plankton did this, what I want to know is why?"

Spongebob was angry, but grabbed Sandy's helmet and suit and went back up to the surface. He then told Sandy what he heard.

"You mean Plankton set this whole thing up?"

"That's right Sandy; the firemen told me that small footprints and fingerprints were found inside your home. Why would he do that?"

"To hurt you Spongebob… and he knew he could try to steal the Krabby Patty Formula with you all worried about me."

"Well… it worked half way."

"What do you mean half way Spongebob?"

"Yes he caused a lot of trouble and worry, but his plan still failed him because what he doesn't know is that I'm in charge of the formula on Sundays. I keep it at my pineapple since I knew Plankton would try to get it."

"Wow Spongebob you always seem to be one step ahead of Plankton."

"But you know Sandy… some things… or someone and by someone I mean you will always be more important. I don't care if Plankton would have found it any way; you've always been the most important person in my life. I love you Sandy… more than anything else in the whole world."

Sandy started to cry a little bit but pulled him into a kiss again. It lasted a few seconds longer than the last kiss but Sandy broke it this time only to say...

"I love you too Spongebob."

He waited for her to put on her suit and helmet and when she was ready he took her hand.

"Are you ready to go… home?"

Sandy just smiled at him and was thankful that she had a someone that loved her so much.

"I'm ready when you are."

Spongebob had to help Sandy a little bit since her ankle was hurt but they both couldn't wait for the time that they would be sharing together.

**(The End)**


End file.
